fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
All Stood Up
All Stood Up is episode twenty-two in season eight of Full House. It originally aired on April 4, 1995. Synopsis Stephanie makes a date to go to a school dance with her classmate, Ryan, but she is heartbroken when Ryan stands her up. Seeing Stephanie in such pain is more than Danny can handle, so he talks with Ryan, giving Ryan a thing or two to think about, regarding his behavior. Ryan stuns Stephanie by apologizing and asking if they can start fresh, making an offer of pizza at the mall. Stephanie learns that Danny had a talk with Ryan, and that he told Ryan that Stephanie cried. When she tells her dad she wants to transfer, he thinks she wants to change schools, but Stephanie corrects him, saying she wants to change dads. After Danny leaves, Stephanie's best friend, Gia, tells Stephanie that she does not have to meet Ryan at the mall; Stephanie agrees, and gets back by standing him up. Later, Ryan comes over and tells Danny that Stephanie stood him up. Danny calls Stephanie downstairs, and Ryan tells her she was supposed to meet him at the mall. Stephanie explains to Ryan that she believes he asked her out because Danny threatened him. Ryan explains that Danny did not threaten him and that Danny just made him realize what a rat he was to stand Stephanie up. Stephanie apologizes for standing Ryan up at the mall. Stephanie and Ryan agree to start over with each other. Ryan invites her for pizza, and Stephanie heads out the door to leave with him. Stephanie comes back in and gives Danny a hug. Meanwhile, a doctor from an insurance company tells Jesse that his blood pressure needs to be lowered, so Jesse tries to relax in the backyard. However, it is not long before the peace is disturbed by Kimmy Gibbler practicing playing the bagpipe. One sound leads to another, and there is soon a war of loud music taking place in the backyard, while Jesse is also being terrorized by an ostrich named Oscar that Kimmy is taking care of after she borrowed him from her Uncle Johan's budget safari. Also, Michelle tries to find a game that will give her a chance to beat D.J. at something for once. As Michelle gets increasingly frustrated, she's forced to get downright devious in order to come out on top. First, she refuses to help D.J. with the dishes, so they play a game of jacks; the loser has to do all the dishes herself – and that turns out to be Michelle. She tries again with a hula-hooping competition, with D.J. having her choosing between doing it on the neck, waist (the usual spot), or feet (the last of which elicits applause from the studio audience); loser feeds Comet for a week. D.J. asks if she is playing Michelle or Comet, and Michelle says it is her, so D.J. ups the stakes to two weeks. D.J. shows that she is a master at the hula hoop, and Michelle stands with her mouth open wide. Michelle finally succeeds by beating D.J. at a limbo competition, and D.J. remarks that she taught her well. Guest star plays Ryan in this episode. He later (1997–2002) played Mary's boyfriend on . Marla Sokoloff (Gia) also appeared on 7th Heaven (one episode). Quotes Gia: Steph, I’ve got to talk to you. Stephanie: Oh, and I have to talk to you. Ryan apologized. Gia: I know. The whole school knows. Your dad chased him down the hall, clobbered him with a canned ham and then shoved him in a locker. Danny: It was not a canned ham, it was . Stephanie: You clobbered him with Spam? Danny: I didn’t clobber him with anything. ---- Stephanie: You talked to him? Oh no. What did you say? Danny: Nothing. gives him a look Okay, I told him that what he did was wrong, and that he was missing out on knowing a really great person, and that he really hurt you. Stephanie: You didn’t tell him I cried? Danny: No! Never! Of course not! No way! Stephanie’s look again Yeah, yeah, I did. Stephanie: a little in frustration I want to transfer. Danny: Steph, I’m not going to let you change schools. Stephanie: I want to change dads. Danny: Look, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. It just hurt me to see how much he hurt you. I’m sorry. I hope someday you’ll understand. ---- Gia: Wait. Who says you even have to go? Stephanie: smiles Hey, you’re right. I mean, he doesn’t want to be there. I don’t want to be there. I’ll do us both a favor and stand him up. ---- and Joey set up an amplifier and a ton of speakers in an attempt to stop Kimmy's bagpipe playing. Joey: You know, Jess, this can't possibly be good for your blood pressure. You should think about having a . I find that sucking out the creme filling is doggone relaxing. takes a bite out of his Ho Ho – and sucks out the creme filling. Jesse: angrily Joseph, and I mean this in the nicest way: Shut your 'Ho Ho Ho!' Joey: a military style 'Ho Ho Ho!' secured, salutes sir! tosses what's left of his Ho Ho aside. Trivia *The last episode filmed for the series, as confirmed by Jodie Sweetin (Biography Channel documentary) *The curtain call (shown after the series finale on its original television broadcast) was filmed at the end of this episode, as confirmed by the fact they were wearing the same outfitsFinal Curtain Call *Gia's final appearance on Full House (but returns in Fuller House 2 & 3) *The episode title is a play on the title of the Elvis Presley #1 hit song " " (1957) *In one scene, Jesse says, "Because as long as I've got a squeeze bottle and some rubber gloves, just call me Blackie." (John Stamos played a character named Blackie on General Hospital 1982–1984) *The second episode to feature a zoom-up on the window of D.J.'s room since she got it three seasons ago ("The Apartment" 7.2 is the other) References Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes